


knife, spoon, fork(ed tail)

by wintercelestial



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Mentions of double penetration, Multi, PWP, Size Kink, Tail Fucking, mild belly bulge kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 06:49:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28649331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wintercelestial/pseuds/wintercelestial
Summary: what options does lucifer have, if two cocks aren’t enough?
Relationships: Barbatos/Diavolo/Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Barbatos/Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Diavolo/Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Kudos: 105





	knife, spoon, fork(ed tail)

**Author's Note:**

> crossposted from tumblr! unedited and written for the prompt: "Have we talked about lucifer taking barbatoses tail in him yet"
> 
> this is kind of a continuation of the fic "double up" but it's probably also fine as a stand-alone i guess?? link is below anyway :)

continuation of [this fic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28649274)

-

Lucifer had asked them to wreck him and they’d failed.

Diavolo shifts slightly under the weight atop his thighs, adjusting his lower back to stop it from turning numb in the bedsheets. Lucifer groans, feeling the cock still in his ass rub at his insides with every movement.

Diavolo’s arms cradle Lucifer to his chest and warm fingers skim down his neck, shoulders and back. “Another round?” he offers with a grin. 

They’ve lost count of the number. They don’t how many times they’ve fucked him together like he’d demanded, but the hoarseness of Lucifer’s voice and the cum that won’t stop leaking out of his hole tell no lies. After each episode of sordid ecstasy Diavolo holds him, kissing all the marks left on his bare skin.

“Of course,” Lucifer scoffs, opening his mouth for Barbatos to pop another small treat in as he walks past. He chews on it as Diavolo watches him almost ravenously. “I asked you to wreck me and I’m still sitting here, conscious.”

Never mind his dishevelled and messy appearance, hair mussed and skin sticky with drying sweat.

“Are two cocks not enough for you, Lucifer?” Barbatos asks.

His back is turned to them, busy tidying up a serving tray on the nightstand. Even Diavolo has the decency to blush at his comment, while Lucifer bristles indignantly.

“I didn’t say that,” he snipes, turning his face away.

“You didn’t have to.” When Barbatos approaches again he’s in his demon form, hair nestled beneath his horns and tail swaying gently from side to side. He peers down at Lucifer’s ass, idly watching the rim of his hole stretch with ease, clenching around Diavolo’s fat cock as it begins to swell again.

“It is, I suppose, no matter,” Barbatos continues simply, and as Diavolo raises an eyebrow questioningly, their thoughts suddenly meet in the middle. “Such a problem is easily fixable. My lord?”

“That’s awfully mean of you, Barbatos,” Diavolo chortles, but nevertheless he draws his hips back, pulling his cock out. Lucifer huffs at the loss, ignoring the unsettling feeling of nothing but cum and lubricant inside him anymore. “But go on.”

“What are you-” Lucifer throws Barbatos a look over his shoulder, just in time to see the ends of his tail disappear as they enter him, smoothly and without resistance. A choked sound leaves him and Diavolo tilts Lucifer’s head back to start a dirty procession of wet, open-mouthed kisses.

Granted, the tips of Barbatos’s tail don’t fill him up like two cocks do, but the difference this time is that it doesn’t _stop._ There’s more and more and more until Lucifer is stretched obscenely wide around the prehensile appendage, moans muffled by Diavolo’s tongue shoved down his throat.

“Better?” Barbatos smiles, as if he’s daring Lucifer to answer.

And Lucifer dares, breaking apart to rasp out as many words as he can before Diavolo smothers his mouth again. “I can take more.”

When it comes to Barbatos, there’s always more to give.

Lucifer whimpers into Diavolo’s mouth as Barbatos’s tail penetrates him deeper, the long lengths becoming thicker with every inch that slides inside. It’s feeling a lot more like a real stretch than two cocks now, and Lucifer is almost drunk on the words Barbatos purrs in his ear.

“Very good… shall we stop there, or keep going?” A sharp nip at his earlobe follows. “How much more of your voracious appetite do I need to satiate?”

No one will satisfy them the way Lucifer does. Nobody comes close to having even a shred of the pride and confidence that Lucifer exudes with so little effort.

“Oh, look,” Diavolo says breathlessly, hands on Lucifer’s waist when he rocks back and forth in his lap, “Barbatos, just look.”

Diavolo eyes Lucifer eagerly, staring down at his belly as Barbatos leans around curiously to see. The usually flat planes of his abdomen are slightly distended, bulging just above where his cock rests. The small bump shifts with every impatient roll of Lucifer’s hips.

Barbatos’s eyes gleam with approval. “Such a good look on you,” he remarks, and as the object of his scrutiny, Lucifer flushes heavily.

“Stop making me wait,” he complains, and Diavolo just _loves_ how desperate he’s become. Lucifer’s fuller than he’s ever felt, overstuffed to the point where even his own belly is swollen with the length of Barbatos’s tail.

“Patience, Lucifer,” Barbatos tuts, and relishes in the feverish, aggressive growl tossed back at him. He withdraws a section of his tail from Lucifer’s ass, the green pattern shiny with previous loads of cum dumped inside him, and presses back in slowly to test the waters.

“ _Ah…_ ” Lucifer cries out in relief. His mouth hangs open, head thrown back. Pleasure rockets up his spine in the form of a strong shudder, and again when Barbatos’s tail invades him a second time. A hand – he doesn’t know whose – reaches between his legs, closing around both his and Diavolo’s cocks and stroking until he’s on the verge of losing his mind.

Somewhere amidst the pleasure of being fucked by Barbatos’s tail while having his cock played with, Lucifer cracks open an eye to catch them exchanging a filthy kiss over his shoulder. Diavolo beams when he knows Lucifer’s seen him, grinning wide enough to show off his fangs. There’s a shallow cut on his lower lip from where Barbatos has bitten him, likely as a warning for being too overenthusiastic, but Lucifer can’t find it in himself to care. He can’t even bring a hand up to wipe the drool trailing from the corner of his mouth, his consciousness too far gone in bliss to be of use any longer.

Barbatos’s tail reaches deep, its surface dragging along his insides with every thrust past the pink, loosened rim of his hole. He won’t last long, not when he’s getting it this indulgently.

The first to cum is Diavolo. Teased by the view of an incoherent Lucifer in his arms, eyes glazed over while being fucked into oblivion by one of the most punishing parts of Barbatos, he finishes hard with their cocks still gripped together in his fist. There’s enough of a mess down Lucifer’s thighs without more being added to it, but the thought of him bathed in Diavolo’s scent is one the demon lord can’t resist.

Barbatos coos lewd words of encouragement into Lucifer’s ear, continuing to reduce him to near tears and strangled sobs, praising him for being the only one to take this much of _anything._ Diavolo pets him affectionately, sweeping dark hair away from his sweaty brow.

Inside him, Barbatos’s tail splits at the fork. Each end slithers along his inner walls, searching for the favourite spot to end Lucifer’s misery, and he cums without mercy when they find it at last.

Diavolo’s arms catch him as he collapses in exhaustion, propping him up against his own chest in concern.

“’m fine,” Lucifer mumbles, sleepy already in his post-climactic high. “See, I can take anything from you and Barbatos…”

Diavolo gulps.

Barbatos conceals a laugh behind a hand, pulling his tail out of Lucifer and watching his hole gape open with much satisfaction. How ambitious… and why, the _audacity_.


End file.
